Hatake eyes
by PilotDante
Summary: She has a baby with her. Years have passed since the Leaf village last saw her. How does she know Kakashi and how is she related to Naruto? Who is after her? R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

"Hokage-sama. There is a woman who is asking about Hatake Kakashi." Raidou said as soon as he had stepped in to Tsunade's office. Raidou looked tired, he had been collecting different kind of documents to the Hokage all day and the paper piles in the floor were nearly falling over him.

Hokage didn't look up when Raidou informed his business, she just continued going through some papers.

" So, who is she? She not from Leaf I presume." Tsunade said as she looked up from her paperwork. It was weird enough that some one was asking for Hatake, but a woman?

" No, she apparently isn't a shinobi, she is from Konoha though. And she has child with her, a baby…" Raidou answered. He was uncomfortable in this kind of situation. He didn't want to get involved with Hatake Kakashi's personal life, no one in the village did.

" A baby? Well, ask her in…" Tsunade sighed and sat straight in her chair. If a woman with a child came asking about Konoha's Copy ninja Kakashi, it had to be quite important.

" Yes, Hokage-sama." Raidou said quietly and closed the door behind him. This was some afternoon.

Tsunade waited for a while sitting in her chair and then stood up to look out the window since the stranger didn't appear. Kakashi had been on a weird mood lately… For the past five years. He would stayd a long time away from the village while on missions, but he wouldn't tell why a few days mission took a week.

' He has always been a secretive and mysterious man, maybe someday we'll figure him out… or not.' Tsunade thought as she looked over the village.

Suddenly the door opened. Tsunade turned to see a young, twenty-year-old, blond haired woman before her with a baby in her arms. The woman's face was pretty and her blue eyes were very familiar to Tsuande, so was the little smile the woman gave her.

" Tsunade-sama." The woman bowed slightly and sifted the baby in her arms, little girl was asleep.

" Uzumaki Naoko…" Tsunade whispered in disbelief when she regognized the young woman before her. This same woman had disappeared after the death of his brother, Yondaime.

" That's Hatake Naoko nowadays…" Naoko said with a smile as the Hokage understood her words and her eyes widened. So this was the answer to everything, long stays on missions and the sudden appearing of a woman with a child asking about Kakashi.

" So you and Kakashi…" Tsunade whispered and sat in her chair. She had known Kakashi had secrets, but this was something she would have never guessed.

" Yes, we are married. I suppose he hasn't told anyone…" Naoko said and the baby moved a bit but didn't wake.

" Is that Kakashi's child?" Tsunade asked curiously and pointed at the girl. Blond hair and cute face proved her as Naoko's daughter, but there was no evidence that her father was Kakashi.

" Yes, her name Chiyou." Naoko smiled and gave the child to Tsunade, who took her gently as if she had always held little babies. This was a sight that Naruto would love to see.

" She looks just like you." Tsunade stated and sat down with the sleeping baby. " Kakashi has been on a mission, but he should be back by now." Tsunade said and looked as Chiyou opened her eyes. Black pools stared at Tsunade, eyes looked like they were laughing, but then Chiyou yawned and fell asleep again.

" She has Kakashi's eyes, don't you think." Naoko said and sat on a chair opposite to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded.

" Where have you been all of these years?" Tsunade asked and looked at Naoko with more serious eyes.

" Mostly in Konoha. Kakashi was the only one who knew where I was… I met him accidentally five years ago in a village near the northern border. He promised to keep my place to himself. We met every now and then and got married two years ago. Now I decided to return." Naoko sighed.

Tsunade was about to say something, when the door burst open and a boy rushed in. Only an orange-yellow flash of clothing and hair warned Tsunade that Uzumaki Naruto was back from mission and that meant Kakashi was back too.

" Tsunade-baa-chan! I've come to report the mission…" Naruto was silenced when he saw Naoko sitting in the chair, a woman who looked just like he did. She stared back at him, seeing her older brother at his place.

" Naruto. This is Hatake Naoko. Naoko, meet Uzumaki Naruto." Hokage introduced them, Naruto's gaze fell upon the baby in Hokage's lap and then he realized the meaning on Naoko's last name.

" Are you Kakashi-sensei's sister?" Naruto asked simply.

" No, I'm his wife and I'm sister of the Yondaime Hokage." Naoko

replied. She was aware that Naruto didn't know his father's true name. But he realized her mistake. She looked just like Naruto and if she was Yondaime's sister, it wouldn't take long for Naruto to piece the puzzle.

Naruto stared at her for a little while as if to think but for her relief he turned his attention to Chiyou.

" Who's the little neechan?" Naruto asked and peeked at the little girl.

" My daughter. Chiyou." Naoko said with a smile. Naruto was actually meeting his cousin, but he didn't know, and probably would never find out.

" Kakashi-sensei has a girl?" Naruto whispered not knowing whether he was surprised or disgusted. Aside his sensei's perverted side it was very likely that sensei might have children, but who would marry Kakashi-sensei?

" Naruto? You had a report?" Tsunade asked with a twitch on her forehead as if she could read Naruto's thoughts.

" Yes… Mission completed and minor accidents. Sakura-chan is with the medics, her arm was broken, Sasuke-teme is at his place. Kakashi-sensei should be released from the hospital by evening." Naruto said and Naoko looked at him.

Before she could ask anything Tsunade had risen from her seat and handed Chiyou to Naoko.

" He probably overused his chakra again.. Am I right?" Tsunade asked and looked at Naruto who nodded.

" He used Chidori twice and fought with the Sharingan the whole time… Some dumb rock-nins tried to mess with him." Naruto said and turned to look at Naoko. " Have you seen Kakashi-sensei's face, Naoko-oneesan?"

" You'll get your answers soon enough Naruto. Now go home and rest." Tsunade said and with a grunt the wannabebe-Hokage left the room.

" He will hate me for today, tomorrow you won't get him off of your back. Lets go to the hospital." Tsunade said and Naoko started laughing.

" He truly is my nephew… Too much like his father."

" Hokage-sama!" Shizune came walking fast towards them as they walked through the hospital doors.

" Shizune, what is it?" Tsunade asked, her apprentice looked horrified. Her brown yeys were filled with worry but also there was some sparkle of steel.

" Hatake-sama. He has left his room." Shizune said soon as was able to breathe properly. Her voice was icy and she looked as if she wanted to strangle the runaway herself.

" WHAT? That perverted, masochistic jounin! He never does as I tell him to do… I'm going to kill him someday." Tsunade cursed and then remembered Naoko and Chiyou.

" I'm sorry, Naoko-san but apparently he is not here." Tsunade said and Naoko nodded. " This is my apprentice Shizune, Shizune this is Naoko-san."

" Could you take care of Chiyou for a while? I'm going to find that baka Kakashi…" Naoko said and Shizune took Chiyou. Naoko was gone in a blink of an eye.

" Tsunade-sama, why does this baby look like Naruto and Naoko-san like the Fourth?" Shizune asked as her teacher was leaving. Tsunade didn't turn, just walked forward making Shizune follow her.

" Because Naoko is Yondaime's sister and the baby is Naoko's daughter and before you ask the eyes come from her father." Tsunade said and hurried back to her office.

As if obeying an order Chiyou opened her eyes so Shizune found herself staring into black onyx eyes. She recognized those eyes easily. Eyes both her brother and father had. Hatake eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoko ran on the roofs, until she reached the training grounds and saw the Memorial Stone of Konoha. There by the dark blue rock stood a lonely man seeking guidance and forgiveness from his dead friends. He looked a bit unwell. He was hardly standing straight.

" So you still come here when you want to escape the world and its people…" Naoko sighed as she leaned to the stone and watched Kakashi's face as it changed from surprise to disbelief.

" Naoko, what are you doing in here?" He asked and looked at his wife carefully, something was different in her. She was happy and some strange glow surrounded her. Something important had happened during the last year that they hadn't met.

" Come with me and I'll show you." Naoko said and was about to walk away, when she felt Kakashi's hand grab her's and he pulled her close to him and watched her face closely before pulling his mask away from his face.

Naoko smiled as she looked at him. He hadn't changed at all in the past year that they had been a part. His lips still felt as if they belonged to hers and his arms sneaked possessively around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

Tsunade was surprised when Naoko and Kakashi appeared in her office just ten minutes later. Kakashi's arm was on her waist and she smiled to Tsunade as she rose from her seat.

" So, why are we here?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade started laughing. She was just about to scold Kakashi for disobeying the medics and putting his health in danger, again.

" He doesn't know?" Tsunade asked pointing her words to Naoko, who shook her smiling and a little laugh escaped her lips.

" Tsunade-sama, Chiyou-chan wants-" Shizune walked to the room and was cut off by Naoko, who walked to her and took Chiyou from her.

" Kakashi, this is Chiyou. Your daughter." Naoko said smiling as Kakashi walked closer and looked at the little baby, looking for something of his own features from the baby's face. To be sure.

" Chiyou… My daughter?" Kakashi said as he looked at Naoko. His heart had leaped to his throat as Naoko had taken the baby from Shizune.

" Have you no eyes baka?" Tsunade stated as Kakashi's eyes shifted between his little family.

" She has your eyes, baka-Hatake." Tsunade almost spelled to Kakashi who just smiled widely and stared.


	3. Chapter 3

" But, why didn't you come sooner? Or why didn't you tell me...?" Kakashi started, but Naoko shut him up, placing her fingers on his lips.

" I'll tell you just that some troubles came up but we are fine now, no troubles." Naoko assured, trying to convince her husband, Tsunade and also hersefl. But deep inside she knew that troubles would find her again. Even from the Hidden Leaf.

Naoko begun to regret that she had returned home, she was afraid that she might have already killed everyone in the village here just by returning.

" You two go home now. Naoko has to get some sleep. Naruto won't let her out of his sight tomorrow. And Hatake," Tsunade said as she showed them out of her office, " if I find you tomorrow outside your house, I'll kill you myself. And you probably should go with them Shizune, you all have a lot to talk." Tsunade said and slammed the door shut as soon as she had pushed her apperentice out too.

* * *

" Raidou!" Tsunade's voice shouted from the office five minutes later, when she was sure that the Hatakes were out of the building.

" Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Raidou asked when he opened the door. The Hokage paced through her room and thinking.

" Get me Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Asuma, and Iruka." Tsunade said as she sat back on her chair, facing the window.

" May I ask why?" Raidou asked curiously.

" No but I'll tell you anyway. Uzumaki Naoko has returned home and someone is after her. I wan't to know enerything about her. Now get those lazy bummers here." Tsunade said as she could feel Raidou's unasked questions which were left behind his tongue. He realized when it was better to keep quiet.

" Yes, Tsunade-sama." Raidou said and closed the door. He knew it wouldn't be very hard to get the Jounin's and Iruka to Tsunade's office.

Words "Uzumaki Naoko" would do the trick. Naoko was liked in the village back in the old days and all the Jounins had been sure that she would return someday, and now she was back.

Suddenly it hit Raidou and he realized something more interesting:

Naoko had left from the Hokage's office with Hatake Kakashi and she had a child with her. The two hadn't dated when Naoko was still around but now it seemed different between the Copyninja and Yondaime's loved little sister.

Raidou laughed as he walked towards Mite Gai's house. How many seconds would it take from the Green Beast to get out of his flat when he would hear "Kakashi, Naoko and child" mentioned in the same sentence, this would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

" So Hokage-sama. What's going on?" Asuma asked and lit a new cigarette. Anko sat on the table, Kurenai just was, Gai smiled widely after hearing about Kakashi and Naoko. Iruka looked aware, he was sure that something wasn't right.

" Uzumaki Naoko has returned to the Leaf and she has been in some sort of a trouble. She says that it's fine now but I think she is lying. Does any of you now what might be going on?" Tsunade asked while facing the Jounins. She looked worried.

" Well... She is after all Yondaime's sister, so maybe Akatsuki is after her?" Kurenai stated.

" Or Orochimaru." Anko muttered with sparkling eyes. She wanted a reason to kill her former-sensei. Any reason would do.

" But why? She is not a shinobi. They don't need anything from her." Iruka said and everyone looked at him. Iruka was usually the silent one.

" Except her youthful will power." Gai stated and everyone sighed. It was no use trying to get a simple sentence from Mite Gai.

" Okay, first how do you know her?" Tsunade asked pointing her question to everyone. She rose from her chair and started to pace behind her desk waiting for answers.

" Friend." Same reply came from Anko, Kurenai and Asuma. Iruka was silent and Gai gave Tsunade her smile and thumbs up.

" Iruka?" Tsunade asked after a moment of silence.

Iruka looked up and looked at the Hokage for a while.

" I didn't know her that well." The chuunin answered silently. He was worried about Naruto, did Naruto know about Naoko and Yondaime or was he just his stupid self and ignoring the facts.

" Then why are you here?" Tsunade asked as she sighed and sat back to her chair.

" You asked me to come, that's why." Iruka answered. " What has been told to Naruto?" Iruka asked.

" He knows that Naoko is Yondaime's sister and that Kakashi and Naoko are married. He obviously doesn't realize the whole thing." Tsunade said and Iruka frowned.

" Will you tell him? Eventually he will realize." Iruka said and everyone stared at Tsunade waiting for an answer.

Finally Tsunade sighed and turned to the window.

" I don't know."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a bit short.. gomen

* * *

Tsunade was just going to say something, when suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to see who it was.

Naruto stood there watching them, his face was serious and he walked slowly in to the room. Tsunade could see Raidou behind the boy, he looked shocked.

" Naruto..." Iruka whispered. How much had the boy heard?

" You could have just told me, you know. There's no point in keeping secrets that I already know." Naruto said silently and the Hokage frowned.

" You knew?"

Naruto almost smiled. How stupid can a Hokage be?

" I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I've known that the Yondaime Hokage was my father, since Mizuki told me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me. Naoko coming here and saying that she is Yondaime's sister only proved it. We look too much alike not to be related." Naruto said and everyone in the room just stood and stared at him.

" What kind of a parents would give permission to seal a monster inside their baby? I thought that the reason why the monster is inside _me,_ is because my father did it, because he had no choice." Naruto said and Tsunade nodded.

" Smart kid." Asuma said and Naruto grinned to him.

" I've always known that your youthful and blooming young spirit will rise someday to its full power, my eternal rival's ever youthful student." Gai exclaimed and Naruto's brow rised a bit. Really?

" But one thing I haven't figured. How are Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-san related?" Naruto asked the Hokage, who smiled.

" Let's see how quickly you figure that out."

" Ten yens that by this afternoon he knows." Asuma said to the Hokage.

" Twenty yens, tomorrow at the earliest." Tsunade said and Asuma nodded.

" Cousins?" Naruto guessed and by the look on Tsunade's face, he got it right.

* * *

A/N: Naruto is pretty much out of character, but I wanted him to be a bit diffenrent that the usual idiotic Naruto who doesn't know anything... 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about this late update… I've been having some problems with my computer…

* * *

Kakashi stood in his apartment looking trough the window, looking over the sleeping village. He sighed a happy, content sigh and turned to look at his wife and daughter.

Naoko and Chiyou were fast asleep in the bed on the opposite wall. Kakashi had been awake and watched them sleep almost the entire night. In few hours the sun would be up.

For the first time in years he was reminded of the happiness of having family.

A smile crept on Kakashi's now unmasked face as he watched Naoko shift in her sleep and a small smile graced her lips.

Kakashi walked to the bed and took Chioy into his arms and walked back to the window.

' This is your home now, little angel.' Kakashi thought as he looked down at his daughter's sleeping face.

' Now it feels like home for me too…'

A shadow passed the window and Kakashi placed his mask back on before the shadow landed on his balcony. Kakashi glanced at the waiting Anbu and laid Chioy back beside Naoko.

Kakashi opened the door and closed it silently behind him.

" Hatake-san. Hokage-sama has requested your presence at the Tower." The Anbu said quietly.

" This time of the night?" Kakashi wondered.

" She said it was urgent and concerned Naoko-san."

Kakashi sighed and opened the door to get inside.

" Tell her I'll be there in few minutes." Kakashi said and the Anbu nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi moved silently to the bed and placed a kiss on Naoko's cheek, took his jounin vest from a chair nearby and closed the door behind him.

' Why would she want to see me this late? Or should I say early?' Kakashi wondered as he looked at the fading stars on his way to the Tower.

" Sorry to drag you all the way here at this time of the night, but this is urgent." Tsunade said as Kakashi closed the door and stepped into her office.

" So I was informed." A hint of irritation coloured Kakashi's silent voice.

" I found an envelope from Sandaime's papers. It was sealed with a jutsu so powerful that only a Kage could open it. There was a small note that said that the envelope's information was for my eyes only. It had a letter from Naoko and Yondaime's father to Sandaime. The letter had been opened and sealed again. What I'm about to tell you does not leave these walls." Tsunade said and her voice and appearance were serious.

Kakashi was stunned from what he had already heard. What could be this important?

" Does Naoko know about that letter?" Kakashi asked as he sat down to a chair.

" No, she doesn't even know that…" Tsunade silenced for a while. " She doesn't what has been done to her. The only one who knew was her father and Sandaime. Now it's just you and I who know."

" Please, Tsunade-sama. What can be this secretive?" Kakashi asked and he was afraid that the things he was about to hear might be too much for him. He had never seen Tsunade this serious.

" For this letter Naoko was forced to leave village, for reasons she still doesn't know. This caused her the troubles that were and apparently are still following her. For her own safety she left the village on Sandaime's request after the Fourth's death. The reason why I'm telling you this, is because I'm worried about her and your family. This could get ugly if I'm the only one who knows. You're much closer to Naoko and able to protect her much better than me." Tsunade said, rose from her chair and took a sake bottle from a cupboard and gave Kakashi a glass. Kakashi eyed it warily.

" Believe you're going to need it." Tsunade muttered.

" Could we proceed?" Kakashi said asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

" First of all, I need you to read this. Then we can proceed in the matter." Tsunade said and gave the letter to Kakashi and slowly began to drink her sake silently watching the Copy ninja.

Kakashi looked up from the letter with paled face and his eyes wide and shocked. The letter fell from his shaking hands and he buried his head in his hands.

" This cannot be true…" Kakashi muttered and Tsunade eyed him with sympathy and sadness and turned to look at the rising sun… A whole new chapter had begun to Konoha's Copy ninja and his newly founded family... How dramatically things were going to change, Tsunade didn't even want to think about that.

' This is too much for me to handle…' Kakashi thought and a sudden wave of panic and the possibility of failing washed over him.

* * *

A/N: This was a short one... More will come once I have more time and some idea about what is going to happen... 


End file.
